Harry Potter and The No Plot Story
by IOnlyHaveEyesForTom
Summary: yep, no plot. but i might develop one, you'll never know with the humor! it has a pairing. its funni. its a spoof, plz read, and dont 4get to R&R! i give out coookies.
1. Default Chapter

just wanted to make sure that all of you know that my inspiration is from the stories: "Not Another DracoHermione Fic" by tHePuRpLeLuVeR, and "Harry Potter and the Unacceptable Title" by hermyandron4evr. great hysterical stories. read them, I swear they are totally worth the read!

**Disclaimer: **what the frik do you think?

**Harry Potter and The No Plot Story**

Chapter 1: The unrelated chapter 

It was a sunny day in Townsville, er, I mean in the Wizarding World, when suddenly, "Ah! Help us Powerpuff Girls!" Ron cried out as he ran through the living room in his tighty-whities.

"Oh save him, almighty, wonderful, awesome, Powerpuff Girls, er, I mean Harry Potter!!!" Ginny screamed and started sucking on her thumb as she got into the fetal position. (**A/N:** "Abort the fetal position!" haha, great movie.)

Arriving out of a puff of smoke, the almighty Harry Potter comes to save his best friend.

"Doo, doo, doo, do, do do, doooo!" He sang the theme song to the Powerpuff Girls as he rushed over to the half naked Ron. "I am here, you are saved!" He then triumphantly walked out of the house and rode his awesome ass. Which is a donkey. Then it stopped, and took a dump. The poop came out of the ass of the ass, and it rode off into the sunset, or sunrise.

Somewhere over the rainbow...

"Oh my gosh!" Screamed the Powerpuff Girls. "The author stole part of out theme song! And the name of our city of Townsville! We must sue!!!!!!!!!!" Then they all flew to the house of the author.

"Noo!!!! Don't sue me! I'm a good girl!" She begged.

"Okay." They said and walked out of the door. Then came gasping and gapping. "You need a cliff hanger!"

The author gapped, or gasped, or graped. (luv ya hermyandron4evr, don't sue me) "Okay."

At the Granger's...

"Mom! Dad! I got a letter from Hogwarts that says...wait, I can't tell, the author said it's a cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun!!!" Hermione exited. "Not much of one though..." What the Hell was that Hermione?!?!?!?!?! "I said nothing. Stupid author."

* * *

Well, what do you think? I also want some suggestions for the theme song, im gonna combine them. oh ya, DON'T SUE ME!!

SAVE YOURSELF! REVIEW!!!!


	2. The first real chapter

yay! I got some reviews!!

**Heather**: heath, I really don't feel like it. don't worry I will bring the pix asked me to bring of CMM and JM to skool tomorrow. have a loli and thanx 4 reviewing!

**deathdeath**: nice name. I read its pronounced det-det, right? lol, yea beethhoven. but its not suppose to be that suppenseful music they play. but if its tha same as that, then ya. have a loli and thanx 4 reivewing!

**X8DramaQueen8X**: ah, a faithful reviewer of miyan. yay! I promise to keep going! have a loli and thanx 4 reivewing!

**PhsycoChick991**: haha, thanx. no I wasn't high, never tried drugs, only in mid skool. im a very very very random person. I last night (11/13/04) I was just feeling writtery (is that a word? it is now.) but I dint feel like writing my other story, which is all serious. I dint feel serious. I really never do. and I just finished reading another chapter of "Harry Potter and the Unacceptable Title" and I decided to write something like it. so I did. im a very random person. if you asked anyone of my friends they would tell you the same. im not messed up in the head. im a straight A student. my friends say im funny. and I think outloud sometimes. yea, and I just saw a commercial for the Powerpuff Girls (hate them) and so I wrote some stuff down. and now it's a story. thanx 4 reading have a loli and thanx 4 reivewing!

**Lyra**: that's alright, u don't gotta get it, its not suppose to really make sense. just a random story. plz keep raeding! have a loli and thanx 4 reivewing!

**Disclaimer: **I don't do this on my other story (READ IT! I hate the 1st 5 chaps) so I wont do it now.

**Since no one suggested a song(s) i'll put one of my favorite song on it.**

**Fall to Pieces** by Velvet Revolver

It's been a long year   
Since you've been gone   
I've been alone here   
I've grown old   
I fall to pieces, I'm falling   
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling 

Every time I'm falling down   
All alone I fall to pieces 

I keep a journal of memories   
I'm feeling lonely, I can't breathe   
I fall to pieces, I'm falling   
Fell to pieces and I'm still falling 

All the years I've tried   
With more to go   
Will the memories die   
I'm waiting   
Will I find you   
Can I find you   
We're falling down   
I'm falling

**Last time:**

"Mom! Dad! I got a letter from Hogwarts that says...wait, I can't tell, the author said it's a cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun!!!" Hermione exited. "Not much of one though..." What the hell was that Hermione?!?!?!?!?! "I said nothing. Stupid author."

**Now the story!!!!**

**Harry Potter and The No Plot Story**

Chapter 2: The real first chapter 

"So this is the chapter that I reveal I'm Head Girl right?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you see the camera man tell you 'we're on'? Gah, you messed it up. I can't believe I agreed to do this live." The author shook her head and told the audience to forget everything that just happened.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Your on." The cameraman counted down.

"Mom, Dad! I'm Head Girl!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. Not much of a surprise thanks to a certain bushy haired girl.

"Great job!" Her parents said in monotone.

"Be happy!" She whined.

"Great job!!!" They hopped up and down, then on the table. Then they stopped . They kissed each other and then re-said their vows, then they jumped up and down again. "We're so proud!" Mrs. Granger hugged Hermione. From now on, she will be called Pooky. "We must throw a party for out little baby!" Pooky added.

"Yes! We must!" Mr. Granger agreed. He will be called Browngenrefden, but for short, we shall call him Gen-fu. (**A/N: **D.O.A., don't sue)

"No! My friends don't know, I want it to stay that way!" Hermy-Wormy complained. Then she ran to her room and started crying.

Malfoy mansion...

"I'm Head Boy. Just great. Now I have to share a common room with Mudblood." Draco thought outloud. _I should get out of the habit of calling her "Mudblood" if we're gonna fall in love later._ He thought inloud.

"How come there is a word called _outloud_ but not an _inloud_." Thought Lucius Malfoy, who came out of nowhere. "Come Draco, we must get to the platform."

"But it's only August 23." He protested.

"Not according to _this_." He gave Draco a note.

_Draco,_

_Today, August 23rd, is now September 1st. Good day._

_The very gay,_

_Dumbledore_

_a.k.a. Prettiful Unicorn_

"See? Let's go." Lucius said to him.

"Aha! I am prettifuler than you Lucius Malfoy!" Legolas appeared out of nowhere and yelled at his face! "My hair is longer, whiter, and prettier!"

Then they started to fight. Then they braided each others hair. When Lucius pulled too tight, Legolas screamed, "Shit! Ouch! It's on, girlfriend!" With the whole snap thing.

"Oh, bring it, sistah!" Lucius screamed back. Then he bitch slapped Legolas.

"Catfight!" The Powerpuff Girl screamed. Then Draco went to platform 9 ¾ and kissed Pansy in front of Hermy-Wormy. He was slapped, then he cried.

hehe, still no sense. that's fine. ill start making it longer, promise. **GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS ON THE THEME SONG! ILL PUT THEM ALL TOGETHER TO MAKE IT!**

SAVE YOUSELF! REVIEW!


End file.
